


The Astronaut

by sicklersstories



Series: Wormhole [2]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: The second installation in my Farscape Wormhole Series. This one is for John Crichton.Originally written in 2004.





	The Astronaut

The Astronaut  
Lost in a distant part of space,  
All because of too much haste.  
Looking for a way to get home,  
Since he always feels so alone.  
Finding friends along the way,  
In the end he always saves the day.  
Adjusting to a new way of life,  
Always trying to avoid the strife.  
Having weird adventures daily,   
This human will eventually go crazy! 


End file.
